


Where do we come from?

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the In Darkest Night series. Not smut this go around more an exercise in backstory kind of sort of if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we come from?

**Author's Note:**

> How John Watson became the man in the middle of the web

_John enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock all curled up next to him. He would never have pegged Sherlock as a cuddler. It had been worth the wait. Now he had Sherlock’s body, he could work on owning his soul. He ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and thought about how he got where he was right now_

John had come up through what he would have called the school of hard knocks. He managed to stay just on the side of legal while he was a lad. He worked hard at school because he really didn’t have anything at home. His sister had tried to protect him from his father but she had enough and ran away. 

He remembered the day that he took on his father and won. He became the man of the house and made damn sure that his father remembered it. 

He played rugby in school and there learned about steroids and the market. He started as a runner for one of the muscle heads but quickly found himself running the show through some rather ruthless means. They learned not to cross Watson because if you did, things (bad things) would happen to you.

He kept the operation running while he went through college and medical school. In medical school he was able to up his game and get access to all kinds of lovely drugs that people would pay him absurd amounts of money for. He also found that some people would pay in other ways and he did enjoy taking people apart piece by bloody piece.

He learned to camouflage his darker self at an early age. He worked on a façade that made him look sweet and innocent. He could play just about anyone and they would thank him for it. No one suspected that John Watson could mastermind anything much less a drug cartel, which he had built from the ground up. He learned how things worked and then how to gum up the works to his favor. 

He had gone to a gay leather bar on a whim with a mate to meet up with someone who said he had the ability to get certain designer drugs. He hadn’t expected to find his first pet that night. 

Moran had seen John and knew who he was. Sebastian had been put on extended medical leave from the army and was told to get his head straight before coming back. The army didn’t want to lose their best marksman to a head full of “bad wiring”. That night John explored both the mind and the body of his Tiger and found them to be good. Moran finished up his last tour of duty and resigned from the military only to be hired back on as a consultant. 

Having such a marksman in his back pocket and his bed helped John continue to slowly take over or at least have a vested interest in most of the drug trafficking in London along with gambling and other vices. He became that whispered figure. Kind of a Kaiser Soze of the underworld. 

The last piece in the puzzle came through Sebastian who met this bloke named James Moriarty who had skills that John didn’t and wanted to be John’s pet in the worst way. He groomed James to be the public face of his crime group. A consulting criminal as it were. James proved himself more than up to the task but John always had Moran keep an eye on his other pet and discipline him as needed. Moran enjoyed his new duties immensely.

James fit so neatly between John and his pet Tiger. 

Then James introduced him to Sherlock and John knew he had to have him. Jim knew his tastes well and couldn’t have created in a lab better than this.

Now the first step had been taken by Sherlock and there was no turning back. 

_He could feel Sherlock stir in his sleep. He shushed him back to a deeper state of sleep. John thought that maybe a trip to the continent would solidify what was started that night. Yes, he would take Sherlock to Switzerland for a while and that lovely castle where he could concentrate on training his new pet to be the perfect pet for him. John smiled. This was going to be fun_


End file.
